Green Rose
by anamisL1130
Summary: Asami Yoshihara is a new student at Ouran Academy and got by unnoticed by others. That was until her only friend, Haruhi told her about the Host Club.
1. A Female Host!

_Music Room 3, this is where she told me to meet her_. I opened the door and rose petals flew in my face. "Welcome" the five of them. "Hey you made it" Haruhi said. When I first joined the school, she was really friendly to me. I was the only girl to see past her disguise. I'm another year ahead of her but during lunch time I go to her class and eat with her. I've attended Ouran Academy for over 4 months now and she invited me to this host club. I recognized Tamaki and Kyoya from my class. I rarely talk to them because Tamaki is usually seducing the girls and Kyoya is doing his work. I sometimes ask him for a pen when I lose mine but thats once in a while.

Then Kyoya spoke "Haruhi said that you are aware of the predicament". I thought for a second then I remembered,

"Yes, of his.." Then I leaned in and whispered "secret".

"Hey, why do you look so familiar?" Tamaki asked.

Before I could answer, Kyoya answered with "She's Asami Yoshihara, she's been in our class for the past four months. I can't believe you haven't noticed her before".

Tamaki then leaned in and grabbed my chin "Well, why haven't I noticed this lovely lady before?"

I pulled away from him and said "I'm flattered but I'm not interested". Suddenly I got chills down my back "Well maybe it takes two of us to make her blush".

I then screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then Haruhi spoke in my defense "Will you guys cut it out she's here so she could meet new people".

She wasn't lying, I'm not a person to make friends easily so she's just trying to break my shell.

"Haruhi may I speak to privately for a moment please" Kyoya said

"Oh sure thing."

"Hey want some cake Sami-chan?" A blond boy asked.

"Alright, I love cake" I said with a smile.

His face lit up and led me to the table to eat some sweets.

While in a middle of a bite he said "Oh, by the way I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and that's Takashi Morinozuka, but they mostly call us Honey and Mori. We're both 3rd years".

I looked over at the tall quiet guy that they called Mori. _Do I know him? Did I know him from pre school or something_.

"Asami will you please come here for a moment?" I heard Kyoya say.

"Sure thing" then I tried eating as much as of the cake as I could. I made my way over to them and Tamaki is also there. He had a devilish look on his face. He then pointed at me and yelled,

"Asami Yoshihara, from this day forward you will be known as the first female host."

"What?!" I yelled

"Well, with a girl in the club you can attract many new guests which will help the profits" Kyoya stated

"First things first, we gotta give her a makeover". Then the two twins came up behind me.

"Hikaru and Kaoru will help you with just that."

Then they dragged me off. Then they sat me in a chair.

"What should we do to her first" the one with the high voice said

"Well, we take the glasses off first" the other they took off my glasses off

"So I was thinking about the natural look for her"

"And braid her hair?"

"I was thinking of a bun."

"I was thinking you leave my hair down" I interrupted. The next thing I knew I was their makeup doll. Then Tamaki held a mirror in front of me and thankfully there's no heavy make up. Then they all gather around

"Wow she's prettier than before" Honey senpai said

"Our best work yet" one of the twins said

"Alright now that you look the part, you must act it" Tamaki exclaimed. Then he rambled on, on how to be a proper lady and ect. I drowned him out after of seconds.

"Now" he yelled "Show me what a female host has to offer". I spoke softly and said,

"Well, I'm not sure what you want me to do, but I'd love to feed you" then looked at him with my big eyes and fake cute smile. He looked at me with a straight face but then he swung me him his arms screaming

"DADDY HAS ANOTHER LITTLE GIRL TO PROTECT AND NURTURE SHE SO ADORABLE AND SWEET" Then Mori senpai helped me out of his arms.

"Thanks senpai" I said to him. Then he put me down and patted my head.

After a while of going over the host club rules the twins put down a cup of coffee for me.

"It's the final test" one said

"If you fail it you're not a host" said the other

"What is it?" I asked

"Commoners coffee"

"What?"

"Grounded up coffee beans" Haruhi said

"Oh… OK, do you guys have cream and sugar". They gave me the cream and sugar and I put in my usual amount. When I drank it, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru where all seeing if I liked it.

"Oh my god, my favorite brand" I said. So for the rest of the day we all were thinking of the next themed host club "session" should be. Ideas where flying across the room then Haruhi spoke up

"Maybe Asami should choose" All eyes were on me then I said,

"What about 1950s america? Some of you guys could be greasers and maybe Tamaki could be James Dean from Rebel Without a Cause." They looked at me confused.

"Great idea, bringing american culture to Japan. I'm surely by Monday our outfits should be here if I order today." Kyoya said.

"Looks like it's getting late, we all should start to head home" Tamaki said. One by one we all left. Each of the guys had their own limos. Haruhi and I walked off campus while she told me all sorts of stories about what happened when she joined the club.

"Hey senpai, why are you walking instead of getting one of your servants to drive you?" She asked

"I don't have any, my parents are practical people." Haruhi looked at me like I had a third eye.

"What do your parents do if you don't mind me asking"

"It's fine. They own the Nashahima gaming company". The rest of the walk home, Haruhi and I talked about the host club. All about why shes in it, all their misadventures and such. She then looked at me and asked, "Hey, if you were to stumble in the host club all by yourself, which one of us would you pick?" I thought for a second. Not by which one looked cuter but who creeps me out the least.

"Tamaki and the twins give me a rapey type vibe so they're out. I know that you're a girl so you're out. Honey senpai is adorable and fun to be around but even I couldn't handle that much cake. Mori senpai would just sit there and it would be quiet."

"So by process of elimination then you'd pick Kyoya senpai"

"Huh… I guess so" I smiled to myself a bit. I had a growing affection towards him. I found myself walking down a suburban neighborhood waving goodbye to Haruhi.

I opened the door to my small but functional family home.

"ANYONE HOME?!" I yelled

"Why are you late?" my younger brother asked.

"I was hanging out with friends."

"Hey Asami!" I heard another voice yell, it was one of my brother's friends he usually had over. I started heading off to my room to start my homework when my brother stopped me.

"Mom and Dad left a note saying that they went to a meeting about the convention and won't be home until noon tomorrow"

"Cool, thanks Rin, you can order pizza for you and your friends. I'll be in my room if you need anything" My brother isn't the best with homework or any work in general. That's why he goes to public school. My parents wanted to challenge my intellect so they sent me off to Ouran. I didn't really care cause I barely talked to anyone so I didn't really lose friends.

It took about 20 minutes to finish my homework. I then realized that it's Friday, I could've done it some time this weekend. At least it's 7 so at least I can sleep.


	2. The Yoshihara Experience

"ASAMI!" I heard Rin yell. _How dare that little brat wake me up. Doesn't he understand how important sleep is to me?_ He ran in my room and opened my curtains wide to let the stupid sun light in. "Asami! You finally have friends over" he laughed.

"Who would come over this early?" I said as I looked at my clock which said 10:05 am. I sighed and I knew who it was based on what Haruhi says about them. "Let them in here then." Then he ran out towards downstairs. I quickly got dressed before they came into my room. I put on a regular tee and some jeans. Then a knock came at my door. "Come in" I yelled as I face planted on the floor in order to pull up my pants.

"Hello Asami, I'm sorry to intrude but.." Kyoya said as he came in. Our eyes met and I never noticed how black his eyes were. _Crap his eyes are on me and I'm on the floor with my butt in the air. I hope he doesn't think I'm stupid. Wait… why would I care about that?! Crap this affection is getting out of hand. I gotta say something to break the tension_.

"I'm planning on my brother's death" _Smooth Asami, tell your crush about the downfall of your brother. Why did I say that now he'll for sure think I'm stupid_. He held out his hand and help me up. His hand was cold and I came up about chest level to him.

"Is that so? Why don't you tell me about it" he smiled. I nearly did when I saw the others slowly creeping in. Suddenly Kyoya was surrounded by a dark aura, "Do you think we should add Tamaki to that list?" _Wait did he say we? _I then noticed I was still holding his hand when he was clutching it in rage. I then let go at the same time the others shrieked in terror.

"Any ways senpai," Haruhi spoke up "We're going to the shopping center-"

"And because you're in the host club that means you're going too" Tamaki yelled. I then snapped and felt the similar dark aura now surrounding me.

"So you mean to tell me, you woke me up this early to go shopping?"

"Boss what's going on?" Kaoru said (I figured whos who threw their voices)

"Yea she not as cute and innocent like yesterday" Hikaru added. The three of them hid behind Haruhi thinking she would protect them.

"Asami it's 10 am calm down" Rin said

"I don't think he knows how much sleep is important" Honey senpai said. Kyoya then put his hand on my shoulder attempting to calm me down. _He's touching me! So does he like me back? Well, yesterday was our first real conversation so probably not._

"How about Tamaki buys you some tea?" Kyoya said

"Can I have coffee instead?" I asked

"ANYTHING AS LONG AS YOU WON'T KILL US" Tamaki yelled

"WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE" the twins spoke in perfect unison.

I gave in and went to the mall. Once there Tamaki dragged me to the nearest coffee stand he could see so he could buy me that coffee he promised.

"May I help you?" The lady asked me

"Yea, a large iced french vanilla extra cream and extra sugar please"

"Alright" then she went off to make my coffee. Another lady came by so he could pay which he did.

"So, I noticed Kyoya has his eye on you" Tamaki spoke up as I grabbed my coffee. _He's trying to get me to confess my crush on Kyoya isn't he_.

"We only actually had our first real conversation yesterday"

"True but, even if it was only yesterday, he changed" He sounded sincere, not pervy at all.

"You know, Haruhi is lucky to have a guy like you in her life." His mood changed once I said that.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I just figured you had a thing for her. Am I wrong?". He went silent and luckily we met up with the others. I could tell Kyoya was already annoyed so I offered him a sip of coffee. He just looked at me confused like.

"Want a sip?" I asked

"Why?" He questioned

"You looked annoyed, just thought coffee would help"

"I'm good thanks". Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed me by both arms

"Since boss got to have fun with her, that means its our turn". I kicked and screamed until they brought me to some dress store.

"You joined us at a great time Asami" Hikaru said then followed by Kaoru,

"Yea, we're hosting a ball"

"A ball? You mean with dresses and junk?!" I yelled

"Masquerade specifically" "We trust you enough to pick out your own outfit" They both said in their usual manner.

"Wait, when is this because I need to help my parents at a convention and demonstrate a new system mechanics"

"It's in three weeks. Is that a problem?" I was relieved to hear that. _Maybe if I say I can't go, I could dress all pretty and junk. By chance Kyoya looks my way and my beauty baffles him. He asks me to dance and we will be lost in each other's gaze. He'll pull me aside for a walk in the garden then kisses me and proposes to me._

"Asami?" Hikaru said

"Isn't that what boss looks like when he thinks about Haruhi? "

"Hey you're right" Then a devilish grin formed on their faces "Maybe she's thinking about us" They nearly came close to my face when I came to.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking out your dress"

We met up with the others after no luck with the dress. I'll just make it myself. Kyoya looked more annoyed than ever and me sipping the last of my coffee to drink the sugar didn't help. He grabbed the cup out of my hand as gently and forcefully as he could and threw it away.

"Hey!" I yelled

"You were finished with it so why must you continue to sip?" He said. I was going to answer but I noticed none of the others were around any more. Kyoya sighed as he adjusted his glasses "Looks like it's just the two of now"

"Should we look for them?"

"Let's just enjoy what time we have away from them" We started walking somewhere. I wasn't sure where at first then I overheard him ask for a limo to be at the entrance.

"We're ditching them aren't we?"

"My, you're a smart one". I felt my soul escape and my face go flush. "Your parents left a note saying that they should come home around noon time today, is that correct?"

"Thats what my brother said so yea"

"Alright, I'd like to meet your parents so I can understand your company further"

"Cool… I guess"

"To my understanding, you are going to be doing your first console release exposition very soon"

"Yeah, in two months why?" He didn't respond but instead wrote in his book.

We came back to my house and I saw my parents were home.

"Hey Sami, how was the mall?" My mom asked. My dad looked at Kyoya and gave him an almost dirty look.

"Who's this?" He asked

"My apologies, my name is Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family. I was hoping to get some insight on your company" My dad led him to the dining room and told me to leave the three of them alone to discuss business. I decided to go in the living room and play a game I've been trying to beat.

"Wow Sami-chan you're really good at this game" I heard Honey senpai say.

"How long have you guys been there?!"

"We only just got here. I over heard Kyoya ask for a limo to pick you two up." Tamaki answered

"They were spying on you senpai" Haruhi added. I rolled my eyes and continued my game. Kyoya stepped out and thanked my parents for their time. He turned around to the living room entry way and saw the others. Tamaki ran up to him and hugged him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" He explained. I could tell Kyoya was uncomfortable with Tamaki's hug. Honestly any girl in the host club would love that. _All except me that is but who cares Kyoya would be my host and he's so cool and junk. hu6ejueuj9o8e7tr4qjhjhuoi9uyt5rshyguyt. _He then sat down beside me and I could feel the blush creep across my face. I turned back to the tv and to finish the final boss. I was nearly dying so i ducked behind a barricade then someone killed me off.

"ARE YOU KIDDING YOU BUTT HEAD! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL ME LIKE THAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA RIP YOUR STUPID HEAD OFF!" I yelled

"AHH WHY ARE YOU SWEET AND INNOCENT ONE MINUTE THEN THE NEXT YOU'RE REALLY SCARY!" Tamaki yelled. I calmed down a bit before turning the game off. "Alright now that the silly game is over, LETS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Sorry about that, but Asami has to help with our work" My dad said as he barged in.

"Well, we must be on your way then" Kyoya the grabbed Tamaki's collar "Come on Tamaki we mustn't be a burden". They all said their goodbyes and I went to the usual business that came with every convention.

It was the usual tedious work like figuring out the set up, how much items should we stock up on, which merchandise should we sell. It took the rest of the day and most of Sunday. I plopped myself on my bed so I can relax a bit, then my phone made its text sound. _Whos texting me right now? AND WHO HAS MY NUMBER?!_

'Asami, its Kyoya meet me in the music room before school starts'

'Cool but how do you have my number' I texted back. Then he replied shortly after,

'I have my ways'.

"Mom~!" I yelled

"What?"

"Did you give Kyoya my number?"

"Yeah, he seemed like a nice boy, anything wrong with that?"

"Yeah! You gave him my number!"

"He asked for it"

"(sigh) ok"

"Night sweety"

"Night". I was already too tired to change into my pjs so I just went to bed in my regular clothes. _I hope I have sweet dreams of Kyoya. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ASAMI! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! But he's so nice and funny without knowing. STOP IT'S GETTING TOO FAR AND I NEED TO GET OVER HIM! Thats it, if he doesn't show feelings back then I'll stop._


	3. First day as a Lady

I managed to get to school early enough to see what Kyoya wanted. I went to the music like he asked. When I opened the door, he was sitting down writing in his journal. _Ok so based on the excess amount of fan fictions this is where he confesses his love then fucks me senseless. Granted he's not that type of guy but a girl can dream right?_

"Ah, Asami nice of you to come by." He said without looking up

"Why did you want to see me this early?"

"We have some things to discuss. Please have a seat." I took a seat and sat across from him. My heart was racing hoping he likes me back. "It seems that our families companies may benefit from each other." I blushed at that knowing where he was going. "That may mean we'll spend more time together." I saw a smirk appear on his face. He closed his book and got up. He started walking towards me. He then cupped my cheek "I also wanted to tell you," His face was inches and I could feel his breath. "May I please have my pen back?" He let go and turned around. I nearly fell on my knees in tears.

"Right your pen. The pen that you lent me. That vary pen that came from your bag thats now in mine." I took the pen out from my bag and handed it to him. "Here, you-" I was then cut off by his lip on mine. _HOLY CRAP THIS IS REAL RIGHT NOW! Am I suppose to touch him or something. I DON'T Know TO DO! I've had crushes before but they didn't work out this way. I'm dern sure know that's a little blush on his face thats adorable_. When he pulled away he said

"I'm sorry, I-" I didn't let him finish because I ran out of the room. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I ran for a good 10 minutes then I found Haruhi.

"Asami senpai? Why are you out of breath?" I couldn't find the words so I made my hands into puppets and made them kiss. "You saw something you weren't suppose to?" I shook my head no. I pointed to myself then kissed my hand puppet. "You kissed someone you weren't supposed to?" My breath caught up with me enough so I can kinda talk.

"Kyoya" I said

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED HIM?!" She yelled

"Not so loud please, he kissed me"

"And you ran?"

"Yes"

"You know you're in the same class as him right?"

"I can ignore him until we set up right?"

"Well, I guess you could do that but wouldn't that make things worse?"

"Yea you're right but how do I deal with this? 'Hey Kyo-chun I liked when our faces did that thing wanna do it again?' 'Yo kyoya, that thing happened... so can I keep obsessing over you?"

"you're making this a bigger thing than what it is" she laughed

"You're right Haru-chan"

"Well, we better get to class"

Haruhi and I went our separate ways then I remembered _Crap I don't have a pen, maybe I can find a pencil in my desk_. I ran to class 2-A. Fortunately for me Kyoya wasn't at his desk so I began shuffling to find a pencil. _I knew drawing those crappy anime characters paid off_. I started to draw a bit before I noticed a piece of paper slide on my desk. It was in Kyoya's handwriting

'I apologize for earlier' It read on the top of the page.

'I should be the one sorry for running out like that' I passed it back to him. My anxiety was going off. The school bell rang as he passed the note back.

'would you consider a date Saturday?' _HOLY CRAP YES! GOOD GOING ASAMI I guess I do have feminine charm… probably more than Lucy from fairy tail. Wait would I still be in the host club I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN IN ONE MEETING! _He sent back another note 'In regards of being a lady, since it's out of fun and for me: profit, I don't mind at all. Personally I always knew your little crush on me.' _wow he does know everything. well its now or never._

'Sure I'd love to go on a date with you' I passed it back to him.

The rest of the day went normal. A few tests, had lunch with Haruhi, stayed quiet like usual. I went straight to the club after the final bell. As I walked thru the door, an outfit landed on my head. "Nice to see you guys too."

"Hurry up Asami and put it on!" Honey senpai yelled. I ran into the changing room, the shirt was a simple button down shirt while the skirt was pale yellow and came down to just below my knees. I put them on quickly. As I left I was grabbed by the twins.

"Don't squirm so much" Hikaru said

"Yeah, we were told to do your hair." By now I should be used to the twins dragging me off like this. Once done my hair was in a pigtails (mainly because there was too much for a ponytail).

Once the first few girls walked in, they were confused by me. "Why is there a girl in the host club?" I heard ask "Does this mean the host club is accepting males now?" another asked. I was beginning to feel like I shouldn't be here.

"As you all may see, we now have a female host or lady as we will refer her as. We want to attract a different type of clients. Feel free to get to know her as well because she will be staying for the time being" Kyoya addressed. It made me feel better about myself. After about 10 minutes of observing them all, a girl came up to me. She was in the usual high school uniform and had short red hair. "Excuse me" She said faintly, "Since you're the only other girl here is it OK if I talk to you?"

"Of course go ahead" I said with a smile. I could see a faint smile appear on her face but it quickly vanished.

"You see, I have a personal problem and I can't talk to anyone about it and...and" She began to well up. I took her to a corner of the room so me and her can discuss further.

"Look, I won't judge you for your personal issue. What ever it is, it can't be as bad as murder right?" The smile came back but the tears kept coming. "You can tell me what it is or not, its your choice". Before she could say anything, Mori senpai brought over a small table and the twins each brought a chair. They then left us so we took a seat.

"Alright, my boyfriend and I are active. We've been using protection but something happened last time and… I found out last week and you're the only other person who knows."

"Well, if your boyfriend really loves you, then he'll be open to the idea of a family. Maybe you should tell him first then tell a close family member."

"We've discussed marriage numerous times, even a family, but its all happening so fast"

"I'm not saying to get married right away, talk to him about it and see where he stands on all of this"

"Maybe you're right, thanks I needed that." She smiled and the tears have stopped. "Oh, I didn't tell you my name, its Miki Chiharu". She got up and pushed in her chair then left. Once she did, Kyoya sat in the same seat she did.

"Well, that was unexpected" he said "It appears as if you could help give advice to the girls who need it. Almost makes me relieved"

"Why is that?"

"Because that way there will be less guys for you to flatter" He then had a devilish which gave me a nosebleed. _Crap that was so cute. His smile and jealousy. Then there's the so called "Shadow king" they call him. I wonder what that's like. _

"Asami senpai, your nose." Haruhi helped me snap back in to reality.

"Crap" I said as I stuffed my nose with tissue.

**A/N sorry this is like a month over due but i'm lazy and had writers block. and yes it did all happen fast, don't judge :I . anyways thanks for reading this people or person or whatever you go by. EVERYONE'S WELCOMED HERE! ^-^**


End file.
